Laughing Titan
The Laughing Titan Inn, is located in Northwest Faerun and is one of the most popular places for characters on Faerun to hang out. History and Description This tavern has existed under many names and guises since the founding of Waterdeep’s Wards, and was allegedly named The Pig’s Earring in its first incarnation. Yet, little aside from the affectionate moniker and owner has changed. Since Anne Brackcombe purchased the premises in 1330, the tavern - situated along the High Road, between the Caravan Court and the South gate - has recently come to earn its fair share of prestige The tavern boasts a frontage of twenty feet, two stories and a small, walled garden, which extends to the southern facing of the main building. It is fitted with a wine and ale cellar and has both a kitchen and rooms. The rooms on both the ground and second floors are built to let for evenings, or extended periods. There are five ground level rooms in total. They are one step over a blanket beside the main hearth, with a single (small) bed, a rough cabinet and a chamber pot. The upstairs rooms come with either twin single beds or a double bed, a lockable chest with an average quality lock, a small table with two chairs and a lockable closet for hanging clothes in. While far from lavish with silks and draperies, there are a few choice decorations and an extra, thick wool blanket for colder nights. Anne - a retired sorceress looking for a place more suitable to raise her daughter than strapped to her back during a dungeon raid - has, over the years, raised both the level of service and the reputation of her tavern such that now, it boasts a varied and large group of regulars, as well as drawing many of the caravan masters back to its lodgings while they tend to their business in the City of Splendours. Thanks, largely, to the efforts of her daughter over the past few years, the Laughing Titan is rapidly becoming one of Waterdeep’s more notable establishments. Edlyn, a bard and the primary barmaid, ensures that her customers receive at least one memorable performance every night of the week and, with her continued presence, the Laughing Titan tends to draw travelling bards to its door, which grants the regulars a splash of something different and, subsequently, a break for the half-elf who endures so much. In addition to Edlyn, the tavern boasts a primary mixologist in the form of Cherub Vessago, a wizard and alchemist with a penchant for illusory displays, special cocktails and extremely potent drinks that are certain to be memorable – provided one does not indulge in too many. Though, the dwarves who call this watering-hole their favourite do so at the risks of their beards, for Cherub is fond of fire and seems to be especially fond of crafting flaming beverages…while they’re drinking them. Furthermore, Anne maintains a small garden outside where she grows a few select herbs for the meals that she cooks and, with her magic, The Laughing Titan can provide its customers with hot baths and even has a ‘sweat room’. It was a concept picked up from one of the many merchants who, since he mentioned it, has been given free accommodation and as much as he can drink for the rest of his life. The sweat room is a converted bedroom lined with benches at the centre of which one finds rocks hot enough to keep the room heated and, once water is poured on them (from the provided, filled bucket) set to releasing a cleansing steam. Overall, The Laughing Titan is a place any weary adventurer can come to have a rest, regardless of creed, so long as they keep out of trouble and their money is right. It is a state of affairs that Edlyn holds true to, for she is the ear that listens and the soft voice that lulls people from their troubles into the ‘most restful sleeps' they’d ever had (indeed, there are subtle enchantments wreathed in her voice and the instruments she plays to achieve this). Of course, it often means she rarely gets any sleep to call her own – listening to peoples' problems or tales of the past is taxing – which is why she often praises her heritage, rather than loathe it, like many other of her kind. Costs Amenities and Price List *'Good room': 2g per night. *Specials rates can be applied for those that rent out a room for more than a week. *'Poor room': 1gp per night *'Blanket' (Linen): 5cp. When the tavern closes, Edlyn allows a certain number of people to sleep around the large hearth. The wood floors, however, are quite unforgiving to those who are used to anything but. *'Blanket' (Wool): 10cp. See above. *'Sweat Room': 5sp per session * One session: 20 minutes Lunch and Supper Good meal: 60sp * Stews (various): a generous offering in a deep wooden bowl, a hunk of bread and a good stout. *'Roasts': Pork, Beef, Lamb and Chicken are the most popular, sometimes venison, though it is always served with an excellent lager or goblet of wine and boiled green vegetables, roasted potatoes and pumpkin (whatever Edlyn can get her hands on). Meal: 45sp *Half a loaf of bread (toasted in the mornings, or if the ovens are still going at night) *A wedge of cheese (variety is dependant on who is travelling through when she trawls the markets and caravans. Usually, it is cheddar) *Goblet of Wine or Half-Pint of Ale. For breakfast, the Laughing Titan offers boiled eggs, cold cut meats (if there was meat served the night before), bread, cheese and a variety of fruit. Drinks The Laughing Titan has a wide range of Ale, Beer and wines. Currently, Anne is working with Cherub on a range of spirits for their stock. Even if a thing should never see fruition, the Titan has the most common to the most exotic of drinks whenever possible, owing to its proximity of traders and the main gate of Waterdeep. The latter of those choices, however, are quite rare and announced as specials and more often than not, one offs. Anne tends to lose more money than she makes sometimes when it comes to supplying her customers with imported drink and so, retrieves such things mainly for special occasions, such as public holidays. Prices of course, reflect this and a tankard or goblet can cost as little as 10sp and as much as 15g. Other Edlyn is a fan of rewards. Those who participate in the evening’s festivities (whatever they may be) or that pub’s traditional games oft get rooms for the night, sole claim of her pointed ears, or food. Sometimes all, and not necessarily in that order. Category:Important Places